In Line
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: This is how I think Octavian has been lept from doing something truly awful. Warnig:Corporal punishment review if you want me to continue with it.


Authors Note: Well after reading 'Son of Neptune' this is how I presume Reyna keeps up her authority and how Octavian could be kept in line.

* * *

><p>Reyna walked through the hall of Jupiter's temple. Reyna was a tad perplexed by all the events that just passed.<p>

She had just sent Percy and his new friends on a quest to free the god of death and possibly return the golden eagle.

This of course would restore honor to the fifth cohort.

"Oh great Jupiter please send me a sign." Reyna said stressed out.

Eventually Dakota the son of Bacchus waltzed in strung out on kool aid as usual.

"Sister Rey, what's up? Dynomite!" Dakota said plopping down next to her.

"Dakota, answer these two questions. First are you watching reruns of good times again? And how did you become a Centurion again?" Reyna said.

"Yes and…I'm actually pretty smart when I'm not channeling my father's vise." Dakota said becoming sober and serious.

Reyna rolled her eyes and went back to her sighing.

"Okay tell uncle Dakota what's wrong." Dakota said putting his arm around her.

"It's just…I miss Jason, and I'm worried about Percy`s quest. I really think it might end badly, oh and I miss my sister." Reyna said.

"Well family problems are very common, but I think you're upset for another reason." Dakota said.

"Octavian. That little fourth generation prick is constantly questioning my authority and messing with other campers." Reyna said.

"You know in ancient Rome a guy like that would've been killed by me or you but…I think there is another solution." Dakota said.

"Like what?" Reyna asked.

"Well…and this is just from some rumors. Certain campers that are children or grandchildren of other campers get you know…non-death corporal punishment." Dakota said.

"Are you suggesting I take one of the camps centurions and the new Roman senator over my knee?" Reyna said.

"I mean considering your age difference it should be the other way around but he kinda acts like a disturbed five year old sometimes so just a suggestion." Dakota said walking off for more kool-aid.

Reyna pondered Dakota`s words and went back to New Rome.

In one of the senate halls she tried relaxing by reading a book on the emperors of Rome.

An hour later Octavian walked in pissed off as usual.

He sat by Reyna on a gold throne and glared at her.

After five minutes she finally looked up and said

"What?" "You screwed up as usual." Octavian said.

"Now what are you mad about?" Reyna asked face palming and sounding annoyed.

"Once again you violated the 'Roman way' by giving Jackson and his turds supplies." Octavian said.

"It was a leaky boat." Reyna said.

"Yes however, you still have failed to realize that your leadership skills lack and you need a co-Praetor like…me." Octavian said.

"Sure a man who is eighteen yet still has the mind and personality of a deranged five year-old." Reyna said sarcastically.

"Who said that?" Octavian yelled to the top of his lungs.

"I'm just saying you're the Senator of New-Rome, Augur of are camp and the centurion of the first and most esteemed cohort." Reyna said

. "Yes but you know me, I will not rest until I am the Praetor." Octavian said lacing his fingers and staring hungrily into a fire.

"Even if it means murdering someone and blackmailing people?" Reyna said.

Octavian slowly took his gaze back to the Praetor.

"Maybe, maybe not, after all I'm entitled to my own way." Octavian said.

"Perhaps, but I think you need some discipline or order or something, because clearly your parents never have." Reyna said.

"Look woman, in addition to all my titles I also have been here for seven years giving me a three year experience advantage over you." Octavian said

. "Perhaps, but on my old home we had a way of dealing with power-hungry brats like you." Reyna said.

"Interesting, but I dought you could do anything to me, after all you know I could make your life a living hell." Octavian said.

"So you admit to killing that girl, and blackmailing Pluto`s daughter?" Reyna said.

"Sure why not?" Octavian joked.

"That's it you need an attitude adjustment, get over here." Reyna said.

"Pfft screw you, I do as I please." Octavian said leaving.

Reyna tripped him and pulled him over her lap.

"Hey let go of me!" Octavian protested.

"Aurum, my hairbrush." Reyna said.

The gold dog ran up to her dropping an imperial gold hairbrush into her hand.

"Hey, what the hell?" Octavian said.

"What does it feel like?" Reyna said.

She removed her dagger and his and used it to slash of his toga.

She then removed his jeans and boxers and prepared to get started.

"OW! Please no, it burns! Ouch! Stop please, please oh please Reyna I'm sorry!" Octavian said sobbing.

"Octavian?" Reyna said.

"Yes?" He sobbed.

"I haven't started yet." Reyna said folding her arms.

"Oh, you think I would've felt something, huh?" Octavian chuckled.

"You mean this?" Reyna said bringing her hairbrush down against Octavian`s rear.

"Ah!" SMACK! (x9)

"Crap Reyna will you stop?"

She smacked his rear five more times before his kicking and screaming got on her nerves.

"If you don't shut-up I'm going to gag you!" She warned.

"If you don't stop I'm going to shove my animals down your throat!" He stupidly responded.

Reyna face palmed again while Aurum fetched her a gag and rope.

Reyna binded his wrists and gagged him.

Reyna resumed the pace picking up where she left off pinkening his hide.

Smack! Mmmf! Smack! Sob!

Octavian's sitter was slowly turning red and he was getting really uncomfortable.

Eventually she stopped and rubbed some lotion on his sore rear.

She also removed his gag.

Reyna sat Octavian up in her lap and squeezed him with a big hug.

"I'm sorry Octavian; I hope you feel better though." Reyna said stroking his hair.

"I'm not a baby." Octavian said pouting.

"I know your more like a little monster. But you're our little monster." Reyna said deepening the hug.

Surprisingly he wasn't embarrassed that someone had reduced him to the five year old every one called him behind his back.

But it was because he was a little bit taller than Reyna but somehow fit perfectly in her lap.

But he was glad someone cared enough to look out for him enough to spank and yet comfort him.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this is how I suppose Reyna has kept Octavian from doing something truly atrocious. Anyway read, rate, and review. If you want me to continue say so if not well then enjoy.


End file.
